


Proie et Chasseurs

by Kaleiya_Hitsumei



Series: Fire Emblem Omegaverse - Nuit étoilée [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Omega Verse, Voyeurism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleiya_Hitsumei/pseuds/Kaleiya_Hitsumei
Summary: Face à une proie facile, difficile pour les prédateurs de résister... mais attention car parfois, les apparences peuvent s'avérer trompeuses et la loi du plus fort ne s'applique pas toujours comme l'on pourrait s'y attendre.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan
Series: Fire Emblem Omegaverse - Nuit étoilée [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486088
Comments: 19
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BONNE ANNEE 2020 ! 
> 
> Bon, elle s'est faite attendre celle-ci et, en prime, elle est la première qui se déroule sur une durée courte. Elle a été compliquée à écrire et je frole rating max ici...
> 
> Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pendant que je poursuis l'écriture de la fic suivante (qui est un peu moins récalcitrante mais qui résiste un peu tout de même..)

Elle n’avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour cette rencontre… mais Edelgard avait pu en apprendre suffisamment pour comprendre qu’elle devait se hâter de retourner dans sa chambre et récupérer la lettre que Claude lui avait écrite.

Après sa conversation houleuse avec Dimitri à laquelle elle avait abruptement mis fin à dessein, elle s’était éclipsée du Monastère pour revêtir le masque de l’Empereur des Flammes et ainsi retrouver le Chevalier Macabre. Ce dernier n’était pas de bonne humeur, ce qu’elle comprenait parfaitement : il avait été victime du Trela par le passé – certes l’ancienne version mais Jeritza suspectait que c’était ce qui avait contribué à le rendre violent durant ses ruts – et sentir que quelqu’un en avait utilisé l’avait mis en colère, surtout que ce n’était pas du tout prévu – il n’était donc pas à exclure qu’on ait tenté de les doubler. Son homme de main l’informa ainsi qu’il avait vu cet archer se tenir en embuscade derrière lui mais il ignorait qu’il allait faire cela, raison pour laquelle il l’avait tué, et aussi qu’il était presque certain que le Trela utilisé était le nouveau car l’odeur n’était pas assez forte pour être celle de l’ancien – il précisa ne pas l’avoir senti à temps à cause du grand nombre d’Omégas présents à ce moment-là.

Cette information, Edelgard la garda bien en tête quand elle informa son oncle de ce qui se trouvait dans la tombe et de l’incident qui avait eu lieu, cela sans mentionner qui avait été touché. S’il se montra surpris que du Trela ait été utilisé, elle nota un curieux choix de mots, comme s’il en savait plus qu’il ne voulait bien le dire – elle n’avait pas précisé l’identité de la personne touchée et si elle était Alpha ou Oméga donc comment se faisait-il que son parent ait été certain que ce soit un homme et, qui plus est, un noble ? Se pourrait-il que lui aussi avait placé quelqu’un au sein du personnel du Monastère ? Elle allait devoir en tenir compte jusqu’à avoir identifié son espion.

A son retour à Garreg Mach, elle avait tout juste eu le temps de se changer quand Hilda vint la trouver et confirmer ce que Jeritza avait suspecté : Claude était victime de la seconde version du Trela. Heureusement, elle avait eu le temps de penser à ce qu’elle devait faire dans ce cas précis – de base, elle aurait agi autrement car elle n’avait pas d’affinités avec le délégué des Cerfs d’Or et le laisser souffrir irait dans le sens de ses plans mais vu qui était la cible d’origine et les soupçons qui avaient commencé à naître en elle, elle avait revu sa position. Sans hésiter, elle demanda à la jeune femme d’aller l’attendre devant la Cathédrale avec le professeur et, si possible, Seteth – elle savait qu’elle aurait besoin d’une personne de l’Eglise, que cela lui plaise ou non, et, de ce qu’elle avait appris, il était plus ouvert que Rhea et avait manifesté un vif dégoût pour la propagande anti Alpha et Oméga – avant d’aller voir Hubert pour l’informer de ce qu’elle comptait faire – Ferdinand était avec lui et, bien qu’ils lui aient demandé si elle était sûre d’elle, aucun n’avait vraiment tenté de l’arrêter. Puis elle changea à nouveau de vêtements, délaissant sa cape rouge de déléguée qui la rendait trop repérable et prenant des habits plus faciles à retirer ainsi que de quoi couvrir ses longs cheveux blancs, avant de prendre ce dont elle avait besoin et de quitter sa chambre pour aller frapper à la porte d’une personne qui ne devait pas s’attendre à la voir.

—Edelgard ? fit Dimitri, visiblement surpris de cette visite et plus calme que lors de leur dernière entrevue. Qu-

—Change-toi et suis-moi, dit-elle en se faufilant dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle.

—Pardon ?! Est-ce que t-

Sans attendre, elle lui tendit la lettre que Claude lui avait laissée et l’entraîna vers le lit où ils s’assirent côte à côte. Elle le regarda décacheter la feuille et lu le contenu avec lui.

_Cher Dimitri,_

_Si cette chère Edelgard vous a remis ceci, c’est qu’en plus d’avoir compris ma logique, elle a aussi conclu la même chose que moi : j’ai besoin de votre aide._

_Au moment où j’écris ces lignes, j’ignore les effets exacts du Trela mais j’ai dans l’idée que mes chaleurs vont être un vrai calvaire. Malheureusement pour moi, elles sont longues et cela réduit mes choix de partenaire aux Alphas… et plus particulièrement à vous car vous êtes le seul qui pourrait être capable de tenir ce rythme et en qui j’ai suffisamment confiance pour prendre ce risque._

_Je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup et je comprendrais que vous refusiez, surtout vu le scandale que cela ferait en Fódlan si cela se savait. Je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur._

_Mes amitiés sincères,_

_Claude_

Edelgard vit le teint de Dimitri blêmir et ses mains trembler face à cette lettre.

—Je… souffla-t-il, la voix tremblante. Il veut… Non…

—C’est la seconde version du Trela qui lui a été administrée, déclara-t-elle calmement. Son partenaire doit être un Alpha capable de le maîtriser, il n’y a pas d’autre choix. Autrement, il va avoir des séquelles à vie et aura du mal à vivre avec, surtout sans aide.

C’était peut-être même déjà le cas… Cette drogue était la pire chose qui soit et la jeune femme la détestait autant que cette obsession des Emblèmes au sein de la noblesse qui avait plus fait de mal qu’autre chose. En revanche, nul doute que l’Eglise de Seiros avait peu de chances d’être à l’origine de cette oppression des Alphas et Omégas mais elle se demandait tout de même d’où venait cette haine pour cette minorité…

Dimitri leva les yeux de la lettre, la fixant avec intensité.

—… Comment sais-tu cela ? demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

—… Parce qu’Hubert a été victime de cette version du Trela et que je l’aide durant ses ruts pour éviter qu’il s’automutile ou pire, répondit-elle sans détours, estimant plus simple de lui dire la vérité.

Hubert… Si elle n’était pas arrivée à temps, il aurait réussi à s’ouvrir les veines, tout cela parce que son père, le Marquis Vestra, ne supportait pas que son fils soit un Alpha et que, peu après qu’il se soit présenté, il l’avait drogué, faisant que depuis ce jour, le mage redoutait d’entrer en rut et qu’il avait absolument besoin d’un partenaire pour l’empêcher de se faire du mal – ce qui aidait était qu’elle était une femme, faisant qu’en plus de s’être soumis à elle, il n’y avait pas de soucis particulier pour les rapports sexuels.

—Tu veux dire que tu… compris Dimitri en la fixant, surpris. Deux Alphas, ensemble ?

—C’est de la pure entraide et oui, c’est possible, précisa Edelgard en soupirant. Bien que j’admette que je domine totalement Hubert sans grande difficulté à cause de notre relation et de ce qui lui est arrivé… Il se considère comme mon vassal avant toute chose.

—Dedue est pareil avec moi. Je lui ai sauvé la vie et il se sent éternellement redevable…

Ceci expliquait cela… Elle savait pour la Tragédie de Duscur, sa mère étant morte lors de cet évènement – elle ne l’avait appris que plusieurs semaines après les faits, principalement à cause du fait qu’elle était en train de subir ces expériences pour lui ajouter l’Emblème du Feu. Elle avait été surprise de voir que son demi-frère était accompagné d’un Duscurien, ceux-ci ayant, selon ce qui se racontait, causé ce tragique évènement.

Si l’occasion se présentait un jour, il faudra qu’elle creuse un peu sur ce fait car il était très probable que la version officielle ne soit pas la vérité…

—Et j’ai aussi une lourde dette envers Claude, poursuivit Dimitri avant de déglutir. Seulement… j’ai peur de ne pas être aussi apte qu’il le pense pour la payer… Mes ruts sont plutôt… violents et je risque plus de lui faire du mal qu’autre chose.

—Ce n’est pas parce que tu as plus de force que les autres que tu vas forcément le casser en deux, lui dit-elle en lui posant une main sur l’épaule. Dans mes souvenirs, tu ne m’as pas cassé le moindre orteil quand je t’apprenais à danser et que tu me marchais sur les pieds !

En réalité, sa mémoire sur ce qui lui était arrivé avant ces expériences sur elle était très vague… et jusqu’à sa dispute avec le prince de Faerghus, elle avait totalement oublié qu’en réalité, elle l’avait connu bien plus tôt qu’elle ne l’avait cru jusqu’à alors, d’où cette étrange familiarité envers elle qui avait provoqué un déclic dans son esprit, lui faisant réalisé que ce n’était pas leur première dispute. A l’heure actuelle, ses souvenirs de leur enfance commune étaient encore obscurs à l’exception de celui de cette leçon de danse qui avait été le premier à lui revenir.

S’ils n’avaient pas eu cette conversation plus tôt, elle n’aurait certainement pas pris cette décision…

—El, ce n’est pas la même chose…

—Tu ne peux pas le savoir sans essayer. De plus, je serais présente donc je peux intervenir si nécessaire.

En entendant cela, le jeune homme la fixa avec de grands yeux… et, comme elle s’y était attendue, elle vit ses joues rosir, ayant comprit ce que cela impliquait – elle avait eu le temps d’y réfléchir et elle ne voyait que cette solution pour à la fois s’assurer que chacun tiendrait sa langue sur cet arrangement de plusieurs jours et pour gérer Claude car elle était celle qui savait le mieux comment son corps risquait de réagir. Là où elle était moins sûre d’elle et où elle jouait gros…

—Tu… commença Dimitri en rougissant. Es-tu vraiment sérieuse ?! Tu risques ta vie si nous sommes deux Alphas pour un Oméga !

—Je prends ce risque, répliqua-t-elle fermement. Et puis mon intention est de rester dans un coin de la pièce et d’observer. Sauf nécessité, je ne compte pas toucher Claude.

C’était la raison pour laquelle il fallait qu’elle soit présente : surveiller que l’héritier de l’Alliance tienne le choc durant l’acte. Il y avait de fortes chances qu’il perde connaissance la première fois et, avec un partenaire qui ignorait cette possibilité, ce n’était pas une bonne chose pour ce dernier car cela allait le stresser et le paniquer, ce qui ne rendrait service à personne – et vu le caractère de son demi-frère, elle craignait le pire s’il était seul dans la pièce avec un Oméga sous Trela.

—Tu veux aider Claude, j’en suis certaine, poursuivit Edelgard en posant doucement sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, notant qu’il ne la repoussait pas. Seulement, même si je t’expliquai ce à quoi tu dois t’attendre, tu ne seras pas correctement préparé.

—Et plus nous attendons, plus son état va s’aggraver… c’est bien cela ? questionna Dimitri avec inquiétude.

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse, voyant se voiler ce regard bleu acier face à elle.

Oh ces yeux… Elle se rappelait de toutes les émotions qu’elle avait pu y voir durant leur enfance : peur, joie, surprise, colère, tristesse… Le prince de Faerghus avait un grand cœur qui ne demandait qu’à aimer et à recevoir de l’amour. Elle avait apprécié sa compagnie et chérissait ce qui était ses derniers souvenirs heureux avant son calvaire. Avec le recul, elle avait réalisé qu’elle avait plus d’affection pour ce garçon qu’elle ne l’avait envisagé au départ mais cette idylle n’aurait jamais pu se concrétiser, d’une part car leurs familles s’y seraient formellement opposées et d’autre part car la noblesse et l’Eglise ne verraient pas cela d’un bon œil – il fallait aussi ajouter que tous deux étaient des Alphas, signifiant que cette union n’aurait donné aucun héritier et qu’elle aurait, de toute manière, été empêchée.

—Donne-moi deux minutes, finit par lui dire Dimitri avant de soupirer. En attendant, peux-tu demander à Sylvain s’il accepte de nous prêter son… manuel.

—Un manuel ? questionna Edelgard en retirant sa main, intriguée par le fait que le jeune homme ait rougi en prononçant ce mot.

—Il s’en sert quand… il est avec Felix… dans sa chambre.

Ah… Ce genre de manuel… Elle en avait entendu parler mais n’avait pas investi dedans, estimant que sa vie sexuelle n’avait pas besoin de cela. En revanche, vu la longueur des chaleurs de Claude, cet ouvrage risquait effectivement de leur être très utile pendant quelques jours…

Laissant Dimitri se changer pour une tenue plus discrète, la jeune femme quitta sa chambre pour frapper doucement à la porte de celle située tout au fond du couloir, soit juste à côté de la pièce d’où elle venait. Elle n’attendit que quelque secondes pour voir celle-ci s’ouvrir sur Sylvain, visiblement habillé pour dormir et haussant un sourcil, seul signe visible de sa surprise de la voir ici et à cette heure.

—Bonsoir Votre Altesse, fit-il avec une certaine prudence… et méfiance qu’il dissimula vite sous un petit sourire charmeur. Que me voulez-vous donc pour venir me rendre visite ?

—Je viens de la part de votre prince, dit-elle sans détours. Il m’a dit que vous aviez un certain… manuel qui pourrait être utile durant quelques jours et nous en aurions besoin. Cela vous gêne-t-il de nous laisser l’emprunter ?

A cette question, l’héritier des Gautier manifesta sa surprise, clairement étonné de cette demande. Lorsqu’il vit son délégué sortir de la chambre voisine et lui faire un signe de tête approbateur, il leur demander de patienter une minute. Il referma la porte quelques instants avant de la rouvrir, lui tendant un ouvrage où plusieurs pages avaient été marquées par des morceaux de tissu, un point qui la laissa perplexe.

—Ce livre est divisé en plusieurs parties, leur expliqua calmement Sylvain. Celles que j’ai marquées sont celles qui risquent le plus de vous servir vu que je sais que l’un de vous n’a aucune expérience dans ce domaine.

—Je vois… dit simplement Edelgard en regardant la première d’entre elles, notant qu’elle expliquait ce qu’étaient les préliminaires et leur importante durant un rapport sexuel.

—Merci Sylvain, dit Dimitri, quelque peu gêné par la remarque de son camarade de classe. Je serais de retour d’ici une semaine mais si on te demande où je suis…

—Tu as été placé à l’Isolement car tu n’as pas pu empêcher tes ruts, compléta le rouquin avec un sourire en coin. Certains ne tomberont pas dans le panneau tu sais…

—Mercedes devra être mise dans la confidence et j’ai déjà prévu d’avertir Dedue. Et il faudra prévenir aussi Felix et Ingrid vu que je me doute que c’est elle qui sera ma suppléante. Felix n’a jamais voulu de ce rôle après tout…

Il était vrai qu’à la rentrée, dans le cas où un problème surviendrait chez un des délégués – principalement familiaux –, il leur avait été conseillé de nommer un suppléant dans leur classe pour s’assurer que la maison avait toujours un représentant principal auprès des professeurs – elle suspectait que Claude avait désigné Hilda pour ce rôle. Dans son cas à elle, il était évident qu’elle avait choisi Hubert pour la remplacer si nécessaire, cela bien qu’elle devait admettre que Ferdinand aurait très certainement brillé lui aussi à ce poste – il était même probable qu’il seconde l’Alpha durant son absence.

—Hilda sait elle aussi et il est probable que ce soit le cas de Marianne, précisa Edelgard en fronçant les sourcils. Hubert et Ferdinand sauront me couvrir mais il faut penser que l’on aura aussi besoin de manger à un moment donné. J’ignore pour vous mais les ruts tendent à m’ouvrir l’appétit…

—C’est pareil avec les Omégas, précisa Sylvain dont le regard glissa un temps vers la chambre de son partenaire. Dedue peut s’occuper de vos repas et je verrai qui dans chaque maison est au courant de votre arrangement entre délégués. Je crains d’avoir un peu de temps libre à occuper pour un moment…

—Je te souhaite que tes soucis avec Felix se soient arrangés à mon retour, déclara Dimitri avec sincérité. Et aussi que tu te retiendras de tourner autour des femmes car cela n’arrangera nullement ton cas.

—Outch… J’avoue, je l’ai mérité celle-ci. Et votre couverture à vous Votre Altesse ? Vous n’avez pas approché Claude à ma connaissance…

—Je peux tout de même utiliser mes ruts pour me couvrir, même s’ils ne durent que trois jours, déclara-t-elle calmement. Hubert a précisé qu’une mauvaise prise de suppressants ainsi que les derniers évènements pourraient justifier ma mise à l’écart.

Un surdosage des suppressants entraînait des effets secondaires, surtout pris au mauvais moment – durant un rut par exemple. Et vu ce qu’il s’était produit dans la tombe de Sainte Seiros, il était aisé d’exiger qu’elle ne soit pas gardée à l’infirmerie où beaucoup de personnes étaient susceptibles de passer.

Leur discussion close, Sylvain retourna dans sa chambre tandis qu’elle et Dimitri quittèrent les dortoirs pour se rejoindre Hilda. Cependant, alors qu’ils étaient en vue de la chambre de Dedue, ils constatèrent que celui-ci était à l’extérieur en train de parler avec Ashe… et Felix qui, manifestement, était plus en train d’écouter que de participer.

—Votre Altesse ? fit le Duscurien en les apercevant, intriguant ses deux camarades.

—Qu’est-ce que vous fichez tous les deux ?! s’étonna l’épéiste avant de froncer les sourcils, ses yeux ayant vu le livre qu’elle tenait dans sa main. Et pourquoi vous avez le bouquin de ce crétin ?!

—Nous n’avons pas vraiment le temps d’expliquer… déclara Edelgard qui n’appréciait guère cet imprévu.

—Claude, c’est ça ?

Le venin qu’elle avait perçu dans la voix de Felix lui avait presque glacé le sang – avant de l’avoir rencontré, jamais elle n’aurait pensé qu’un Omega puisse être aussi dominant et agressif, surtout envers des Alphas. Elle ne réalisa que quelques secondes plus tard que ce n’était pas à elle que l’épéiste s’adressait mais que toute son attention était sur Dimitri qu’il fixait d’un regard assassin et rempli d’une haine particulièrement féroce – maintenant qu’elle y repensait, l’héritier des Fraldarius était toujours très froid avec son délégué alors que, de ce qu’elle savait, ils étaient amis d’enfance.

En voyant que Felix s’avançait vers eux d’un pas menaçant, la jeune femme posa instinctivement sa main sur le fourreau de sa dague, seule arme qu’elle avait gardée sur elle – elle aurait dû s’en défaire après s’être changée mais elle aimait avoir cette lame avec elle, cela même si elle s’en était peu servie pour le moment. Du coin de l’œil, elle nota que le Duscurien était sur ses gardes et que le jeune archer s’était levé, visiblement inquiet.

—Pas de partenaire, c’est ce que tu disais phacochère, fit l’épéiste en se plantant face à son délégué qui, lui, restait impassible. Finalement, tu as changé d’avis ? Juste parce que l’Alpha bestial que tu es a décidé qu’il voulait se faire un Oméga en chaleur sans lui demander son avis ? Tu n-

—Claude est consentant, le coupa Dimitri en sortant de sous sa veste la lettre qu’elle lui avait remise plus tôt, interrompant Dedue qui s’apprêtait visiblement à défendre son prince. Vois-le par toi-même Felix.

Intrigué, le jeune Fraldarius prit la missive et la lut attentivement, se renfrognant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

—Tss ! Ce n’est pas faute de l’avoir prévenu cet abruti… grommela l’épéiste avant qu’il ne lève les yeux vers elle. Et vous participez vous aussi ?

—Oui, répondit Dimitri à sa place. Et si tu veux être en colère pour ça, sois-le contre moi et personne d’autre.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, le regard glacial de l’épéiste alla de l’un à l’autre, temps pendant lequel Ashe et Dedue observaient la scène avec attention, prêts à intervenir.

—… Au moindre truc pas net, frappez-le, lui dit Felix avant de retourner auprès du jeune archer qui semblait s’être retenu de justesse de le toucher.

Sans chercher à comprendre le sous-entendu, Edelgard reprit le chemin en direction de la Cathédrale, suivie de près par Dimitri et, de ce qu’elle entendait, par Dedue – il avait dû lui faire signe de venir. Ils passèrent près du Hall puis traversèrent le pont au bout duquel la herse était levée. Ils grimpèrent les marches, rejoignant ainsi Byleth, Hilda et Seteth – ce dernier n’était clairement pas de bonne humeur, ce qui était compréhensible vu les circonstances.

Comme attendu, il fallut prendre quelques minutes pour expliquer la situation et ce qu’ils comptaient faire – la jeune femme eut moins de mal à convaincre le bras droit de Rhea qu’elle ne l’avait escompté, surement parce que le professeur était de son côté. Ils désignèrent les personnes qu’ils autorisaient à venir durant leur semaine d’isolement – ils s’étaient mis d’accord pour Dedue et Bernadetta pour leur apporter leurs repas et sur Mercedes et Marianne pour leur apporter de quoi se changer ou, si nécessaire, des soins d’urgence –, cela en sachant que le professeur ou Manuela – vu la nature de cet arrangement, il fallait qu’elle soit prévenue – viendraient vérifier que tout allait bien.

Durant cette conversation, Byleth leur avait appris que l’interrogatoire des survivants de l’Eglise Occidentale sur le Trela n’avait rien donné si l’on exceptait qu’ils avaient montré un vif dégoût pour les Alphas et Omégas – selon eux, celui qui avait reçu cette flèche l’avait forcément mérité, une phrase qui choqua grandement Hilda qui n’avait probablement jamais su que leur position sur les Alphas et Omégas était aussi hostile que celle de l’Empire.

Bien entendu, Seteth avait tiqué sur le fait que deux Alphas soient en présence d’un Oméga en chaleur, leur redemandant s’ils étaient bien certains de vouloir prendre un tel risque. Ce ne fut que quand Dimitri proposa que Dedue reste pour surveiller que le bras droit de Rhea finit par soupirer et les emmena dans l’une des cours de la Cathédrale, les faisant ensuite passer par un passage qui, habituellement, ne leur était pas accessible, et qui menait à une cour murée au fond de laquelle un bâtiment se trouvait – celui-ci ressemblait fort à leurs dortoirs mais l’espacement entre les portes suggérait des chambres moins nombreuses et plus spacieuses.

—Claude se trouve au rez-de-chaussée, leur précisa Hilda en désignant la porte la plus à gauche. Marianne a essayé de lui donner un contraceptif tout à l’heure mais…

—Avec les douleurs et les hallucinations, c’est difficile, grimaça Edelgard en sortant ceux qu’elle avait amenés. Il entend des sons qui sont dans sa tête et il est impossible de lui parler car il est incapable de comprendre ce qu’on lui dit. Il n’y a qu’avec son odorat qu’il peut savoir si quelqu’un est avec lui…

Le Trela perturbait les sens… Si Hubert n’avait pas perçu son odeur ce jour-là, il ne se serait pas laissé faire et il aurait finit par réussir à se tailler les veines. Heureusement, les deux versions de cette drogue avaient le même point faible mais cela n’allait pas se faire en peu de temps… Un jour, peut-être deux… C’était difficile à estimer mais s’ils n’intervenaient pas, le Trela mettra plus de temps à s’éliminer.

Après que Dimitri et elle aient pris leurs contraceptifs, Dedue se plaça à côté de la porte de la chambre, prêt à monter la garde – les instructions qui lui avaient été données étaient claires : il ne devait intervenir que s’il entendait qu’on l’appelait ou si c’était elle qui criait vu qu’il était plus qu’attendu que Claude hurle au moindre contact physique. Elle sortit deux flacons de café, en remit un à l’autre Alpha puis, prudemment, entrèrent dans la pièce où ils allaient rester enfermés durant plusieurs jours.

Comme attendu, la chambre était spacieuse, un peu plus du double de la surface de celles qu’ils occupaient en temps normaux, faisant qu’il y avait la place d’y mettre une longue table avec quatre chaises – vu les rayures sur le parquet, il était fort probable qu’elle avait dû être plus d’une fois détournée de son usage d’origine –, un bureau – dans le cas présent, si l’on exceptait une bougie allumée et les vêtements pliés d’un uniforme de délégué des Cerfs d’Or, rien d’autre ne se trouvait dessus – et un grand lit. Seulement, pour ce dernier, il avait visiblement été jugé mieux de le retirer, ne laissant que son matelas, deux oreillers, des draps et une couverture…

Les seules sources de lumières étaient deux bougies et la lumière de la lune qui filtrait par la fenêtre… mais cela était suffisant pour bien distinguer Claude, assit sur le matelas et vêtu d’une tunique gris clair, probablement un peu grande pour lui et qui lui collait à la peau – il était en chaleur après tout donc ce fait n’avait rien d’étonnant –, ses poignets et chevilles soigneusement attachés – elle n’avait pas l’impression qu’il ait trop tenté de forcer sur ses liens pour le moment mais elle n’en sera sûre qu’à la lumière du jour.

Là où Dimitri et elle eurent un choc, ce fut d’abord en voyant que le regard vert de l’archer, habituellement étincelant de malice et d’intelligence, était comme torturé, sa lueur s’étant éteinte face aux hallucinations qui le persécutaient et donnant l’horrible impression que le délégué des Cerfs d’Or n’était que physiquement présent dans la pièce, comme si son esprit était très loin, dans un lieu qui leur était hors d’atteinte. Puis l’autre point qui les frappa, ce fut la forte odeur de l’Oméga qui embaumait toute la pièce, cela alors que tout semblait indiqué qu’il n’avait probablement pas bougé ou très peu – son seul point de comparaison était Ferdinand et le jeune Aegir avait un parfum qui lui paraissait bien discret quand elle y repensait.

—C’est encore plus fort que dans la tombe, commenta le prince de Faerghus en grimaçant, tenant le flacon de café ouvert sous ses narines. Felix n’a jamais eu une odeur aussi forte en étant en chaleur. Un effet du Trela ?

—Probablement pas, supposa Edelgard en se souvenant d’un détail. Claude a directement été isolé avant que l’on ne sache que c’était du Trela donc il se peut qu’il ait demandé l’Isolement pour cette raison précise.

Elle n’avait pas de doute sur ce point : si l’héritier de l’Alliance avait passé ses chaleurs dans sa chambre, tous les Alphas de l’étage – et peut-être même les Omégas – auraient été affectés. Même avec le parfum du café, l’Alpha qu’elle était salivait avec envie, cela alors qu’elle n’avait pas éprouvé cela en présence de Ferdinand. 

D’un signe, elle intima à Dimitri de l’imiter et, doucement, ils s’accroupirent près de Claude tendant à tour de rôle leur poignet près du visage de l’Oméga – en percevant leurs odeurs, il avait légèrement froncé les sourcils et s’était sensiblement approché avant de grincer des dents. Puis Edelgard retint sa respiration avant de détacher les poignets et chevilles de l’archer – elle aurait pu utiliser sa dague pour faire cela mais vu les risques qu’il bouge de façon brutale à cause de la douleur, c’était à éviter – avant de vite s’éloigner pour s’installer dans un coin de la pièce.

A présent simple spectatrice, elle observa attentivement la scène sous ses yeux, notant que le prince posa son flacon de café sur le bureau avant de revenir vers leur camarade. Elle le vit retirer sa cape puis ses bottes avant d’ouvrir sa chemise, faisant qu’elle percevait mieux son parfum d’Alpha qui gagnait en intensité, signe qu’il n’allait pas tarder à entrer en rut – elle se fit plus petite pour éviter qu’il ne la perçoive comme une menace et rapprocha de ses narines son flacon de café pour ne pas se retrouver en rut elle aussi, espérant que l’odeur de l’Oméga suffirait à éviter que l’Alpha ne se montre agressif envers elle.

Etant donné que Claude était pleinement sous l’effet du Trela, il était impossible de communiquer avec lui autrement que via leurs odeurs respectives, ce qui posait souci pour les préliminaires… mais il avait bien senti ce qui allait se passer, sa tête ayant sensiblement bougé en direction de Dimitri en le sentant en rut et ses jambes s’étant instinctivement desserrées, cela bien que le geste ne lui ait pas été agréable à cause de la drogue, ses yeux s’étant immédiatement embués – le moindre petit frottement sur sa peau lui donnait la sensation qu’on y enfonçait des aiguilles et cela n’allait faire qu’empirer si cette vague de chaleur s’éternisait.

Avec douceur, le prince allongeait l’Oméga sur le dos, cela non sans être mal à l’aise en l’entendant se retenir de gémir de douleur. Elle l’observa se déshabiller, pour l’instant avec calme, se demandant si Dimitri n’avait pas plus de maîtrise de lui-même qu’il ne le pensait… avant de réaliser que l’Alpha qu’il était devait en fait être perturbé d’être face à un Oméga qui réagissait ainsi durant ses chaleurs – elle avait vécu quelque chose de similaire en découvrant Hubert en rut et sous Trela. Cela se confirma quand elle vit que le Lion de Saphir semblait dans une sorte d’état second, son regard étant devenu totalement inexpressif – elle en avait presque froid dans le dos – tandis qu’il relevait la tunique de l’archer tout en étudiant ses réactions, humant pleinement son odeur.

Elle crut que cela allait s’éterniser quand, après avoir vu bouger les lèvres de Claude lorsque Dimitri était au plus près de lui, l’Alpha passa brutalement à l’acte, soulevant les hanches de l’Oméga pour le pénétrer et enfin lui donner ce que ses chaleurs réclamaient, le tout sous les cris d’agonie de son partenaire durant tout la durée de leurs ébats. Lorsque la fin approcha, l’Alpha attrapa l’un des oreillers et mordit dedans à pleine dents tandis que le corps de l’Oméga, après un dernier cri qui était plus proche de la jouissance que de la souffrance, avait sombré dans l’inconscience.

Une bonne minute s’écoula… jusqu’à ce qu’en notant la panique monter chez l’Alpha, Edelgard se décide à bouger, s’approchant prudemment des deux jeunes hommes.

Elle s’y était attendue : la douleur causée par le Trela avait été si intense que Claude s’était évanoui. Il s’était passé la même chose avec Hubert à l’époque et elle se rappelait encore à quel point elle avait eu peur qu’il soit mort durant l’acte, faisant qu’elle n’avait pas vu tout de suite qu’il respirait encore. Et manifestement, vu l’attitude de Dimitri, il commençait à paniquer…

Une fois assez près du matelas, elle avança doucement sa main pour la poser sur la nuque l’archer, utilisant l’autre pour garder le flacon de café près de son nez.

—Il a juste perdu connaissance, dit-elle calmement une fois qu’elle eut senti battre le pouls de Claude. Tout va bien.

Elle voulut poser sa main sur l’épaule de Dimitri pour le calmer… sauf qu’à peine l’eut-elle frôlé qu’elle réalisa, une fraction de seconde trop tard, l’erreur qu’elle venait de commettre quand des doigts vinrent brutalement lui attraper la gorge puis la plaquer avec force sur le sol, lui faisant lâcher le flacon contenant le café. A moitié sonnée et sentant qu’elle était en train de suffoquer, Edelgard ne pouvait pas crier pour alerter Dedue...

… et en voyant le regard atrocement froid de Dimitri, elle comprit que si elle ne trouvait pas une solution très vite, il allait la tuer de sang froid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On passe à présent sur le POV de Dimitri (et on terminera avec Claude qui a le POV le plus long pour une fois).
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Il avait beau se dire qu’il faisait cela pour aider Claude, Dimitri n’était pas tranquille, à la fois pour l’archer qui était en train de subir un véritable calvaire et pour Edelgard qui jouait très gros en voulant rester dans la même pièce qu’eux. Par conséquent, il était apparu comme une évidence qu’il fallait que Dedue, au moins au début, soit dans les parages, le duscurien ayant déjà été capable de le maîtriser lorsqu’il se montrait violent durant ses ruts – dans les cas d’urgence, ce dernier avait toujours sur lui de quoi lui faire perdre connaissance pour l’empêcher de s’attaquer à un autre Alpha ou à un Oméga qui serait en chaleurs. Peut-être aurait-il dû la dissuader de venir dans la chambre…

Oh, Felix avait raison en le traitant ainsi : il était probablement un des Alphas les plus dangereux qui soit, surtout avec son emblème de Blaiddyd qui décuplait sa force physique. Après tout, il avait déjà tué deux ans plus tôt… et son ami d’enfance était plus qu’en droit de lui en tenir rigueur et de le haïr pour cela, même s’il en souffrait.

Et honnêtement, l’épéiste avait eu de l’instinct en disant à la princesse de se méfier…

Normalement, il n’était pas censé souffrir d’amnésies partielles durant ses ruts mais suite à la Tragédie de Duscur, il s’était plusieurs fois retrouvé incapable de se souvenir de comment il avait pu casser certains éléments de mobilier, le poussant à interdire l’accès à ses appartements à toute autre personne que Dedue. En conséquence, s’il se souvenait très bien que Claude l’avait supplié d’agir et des cris de l’Omega qui lui avaient glacé le sang, la suite était très floue dans son esprit… faisant qu’il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi le duscurien était dans la pièce en train de fermement le tenir pendant que l’archer, haletant et l’air hagard, se tenait devant Edelgard qui semblait respirer difficilement, une de ses mains sur sa gorge.

—Que… murmura Dimitri en revenant à lui. Que s’est-il… ?

—Vous avez attaqué Dame Edelgard votre Altesse, lui expliqua calmement Dedue. J’ai entendu Claude m’appeler et je suis venu.

Il… Oh non… Il leva les yeux vers sa demi-sœur, voyant qu’elle prenait de longues inspirations et comprenant qu’il avait probablement tenté de l’étrangler. Il vit son regard violine se lever vers lui, montrant clairement qu’elle n’était plus aussi tranquille qu’au début… et son nez perçut nettement une odeur qui montait en puissance dans la pièce : celle d’un Alpha qui allait entrer en rut.

—Je vais bien, dit la jeune femme avant de tousser tandis que, du coin de l’œil, il voyait les narines de Claude frémir.

Non, elle n’allait pas bien… La situation allait empirer et il sentait déjà ses propres instincts grogner face à cette concurrence non désirée tandis qu’il entendait les voix des morts approuver cela.

_« Tu ne vas pas laisser cette minable petite Alpha te prendre cet Oméga ?! »_

_« Es-tu un lâche pour te laisser dominer ainsi ?! »_

_« TUE-LA ! »_

L’un d’eux devait quitter cette pièce avant que cela ne dégénère…

Seulement, alors qu’il allait faire signe à Dedue de le faire sortir, il eut la surprise de voir Claude, visiblement toujours sous les effets du Trela vu qu’il semblait regarder dans le vide, se rapprocher de lui… puis tendre ses deux mains, l’une vers lui et l’autre vers Edelgard – elle ne cachait pas sa surprise face à ce geste, cela alors qu’elle commençait à sentir ses ruts faire effet sur elle et qu’elle commençait à déboutonner sa veste, ayant probablement de plus en plus chaud. Il détailla l’archer du regard, notant qu’il semblait aller mieux, ce qui l’étonnait car il pensait pourtant que la drogue était plus longue que cela à éliminer…

—L’Emblème de Riegan, déclara la jeune femme en se raclant la gorge avant d’ôter sa veste, révélant son haut rouge à manche courtes dont le col large dévoilait la naissance de ses épaules. Il a dû s’activer durant l’acte et agir sur le Trela ou, du moins, la partie qui perturbe son toucher.

Oui, vu le regard de Claude, il avait toujours des hallucinations et restait incapable de les voir ou les entendre… Mais Dimitri avait totalement oublié que leur camarade possédait un des rares emblèmes doté d’un pouvoir d’auto-guérison – le seul autre doté d’une capacité similaire était, à sa connaissance, l’Emblème du Feu que détenait le professeur Byleth – et qu’en tant que porteur, l’archer pouvait l’activer lorsqu’il était blessé pour accélérer sa guérison – à tous les coups, cela s’était produit au moment où il avait crié le plus fort.

En revanche… voulait-il vraiment qu’ils restent tous les deux ? Deux Alphas en rut seuls avec un Oméga en chaleur ?

—Attendez, lui dit Dedue alors qu’il allait s’avancer vers l’Omega. Votre bras.

A cette remarque, le prince tourna la tête vers son bras droit… et réalisa avec stupeur qu’il était blessé, du sang étant en train de couler le long de ce qui était visiblement une longue coupure. En cherchant du regard ce qui avait pu causer cela, il la vit, cette dague qu’il avait offerte à Edelgard le jour où elle avait quitté Faerghus et dont la lame était à présent tachée de sang. Manifestement, elle avait envisagé qu’il se retourne contre elle et elle s’était défendue. En revanche, vu l’aspect de la blessure, l’un d’eux avait dû être écarté de l’autre au moment où elle avait tenté de planter l’arme dans son bras – c’était surement arrivé lorsque le Duscurien les avait séparés.

En entendant du bruit derrière eux, Dimitri réalisa que quelqu’un entrait dans la pièce. En tournant la tête, il aperçut du coin de l’œil le professeur Byleth accompagné d’une personne dont il reconnut aisément les longs cheveux bleu clair coiffés en chignon ainsi que son parfum délicat accompagné de la fragrance typique des écuries : Marianne.

—Donnez-moi deux secondes, déclara le professeur avant de prendre un drap et de venir le lui nouer autour de la taille, cachant ainsi son intimité. C’est bon Marianne.

—E-entendu…

Prudemment, la jeune femme se plaça à ses côtés, son regard évitant soigneusement de croiser ceux des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Le prince de Faerghus la vit examiner sa blessure, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en voyant le sang qui s’en écoulait, avant d’user de sa magie blanche pour refermer la plaie – le jeune homme eut le temps de constater qu’elle était en robe de chambre jaune et chemise de nuit, ayant surement été réveillée en catastrophe par le professeur. Puis, délicatement, elle nettoya le sang sur son bras… tandis qu’il sentait que ses ruts commençaient à se rappeler à son souvenir.

—J’ai terminé… dit-elle presque dans un murmure.

—Très bien, fit Byleth dont les yeux vert foncé allaient d’un Alpha à un autre. Il vaut mieux sortir d’ici à présent. Dedue ?

—Est-ce prudent de laisser la situation ainsi ? questionna avec justesse le Duscurien.

—Je ne crois pas que nous ayons le choix.

Oui… Dimitri sentait clairement que Claude avait perçu les odeurs de Marianne et du professeur… mais aussi qu’une nouvelle vague de chaleur montait en lui, sa mâchoire ayant commencé à se serrer. Edelgard, pendant qu’il se faisait soigner, en avait profité pour récupérer sa dague et le seul flacon de café encore intact dont elle était en train d’humer le contenu avec insistance, probablement pour contenir ses propres ruts – elle avait jeté un regard noir à la fille du Margrave Edmund quand celle-ci avait commencé à faire un pas vers elle, la dissuadant ainsi de venir l’examiner.

Une fois que Dedue le relâcha et que le professeur ainsi que Marianne eurent quitté la pièce, le prince s’était rapproché de l’Oméga, prenant doucement la main qu’il avait gardée tendue vers lui. Bien entendu, le Trela faisant toujours effet, le contact n’avait visiblement pas été agréable pour l’archer qui n’avait pas pu retenir une grimace, ses sens encore fortement affectés par la drogue – ce dernier avait baissé son autre main, la jeune femme ayant préféré reculer pour attraper le livre de Sylvain et commencer à le feuilleter.

Tout en entendant le son de pages que l’on tournait, l’Alpha focalisa progressivement toute son attention sur l’Oméga, humant son parfum exotique qui était plus délicieux et entêtant que jamais, la salive lui montant à la bouche. Son regard acier détailla le physique de ce partenaire tant désiré, se durcissant face à cette tunique disgracieuse qui gâchait sa vue et ne mettait pas Claude en valeur, signifiant donc qu’il devait lui ôter cet habit dès que possible.

Seulement, ces réactions de la part de l’Oméga, à l’opposé totale de ce qu’elles devraient être, le poussait d’instinct à la plus grande délicatesse, terrifié de faire du mal à cet être désirable et si fragile. Il hésitait à le toucher de peur de le briser…

—Par pitié Dimitri, n’envisage pas encore de rester planté là et fais ce pourquoi tu es là ! entendit-il Claude lui ordonner lorsqu’il fut assez près de lui.

Déjà plus tôt, il avait reçu un ordre similaire et s’était exécuté. Encore une fois, il allait faire ce que son Oméga exigeait de lui, cela non sans le débarrasser de cet affreux vêtement qu’il, au lieu de juste soulever comme il l’avait fait la première fois, déchira avec force, dévoilant enfin à ses yeux le corps de son partenaire – la pratique du tir à l’arc avait sculpté son corps en fonction de cela et c’était plus qu’appréciable de pouvoir enfin voir ses épaules et son torse à découvert.

Après, submergé par ses ruts, il ne se souvenait pas clairement de la suite, juste qu’il avait, de nouveau, prit le dessus sur Claude durant leurs ébats et qu’une nouvelle fois, ses oreilles avaient été saturées de ses cris de douleur… mais sur la fin, elles avaient perçu comme un léger changement de sonorité, la souffrance ayant laissé place à quelque chose de plus… satisfaisant pour l’Alpha qu’il était. Il avait commencé à reprendre ses esprits peu après que l’Oméga ait de nouveau perdu connaissance, quand Edelgard avait tenté d’étouffer un gémissement, attirant son attention sur elle… lui faisant réaliser qu’elle avait une main sous sa jupe, probablement depuis un bon moment, et que vu l’expression qu’avait son visage jusqu’à ce qu’elle réalise qu’il l’avait prise sur le fait, elle était clairement en train de se donner du plaisir en les regardant.

Stoppée en plein élan, l’autre Alpha s’était figé, son regard violine trahissant la crainte qu’elle éprouvait à son égard… et à raison. Comment osait-elle se masturber près de SON Oméga ?! Il n’allait pas laisser passer cela…

_« Elle n’a pas le droit de te prendre ce qui te revient de droit. »_

_« Montre-lui quel Alpha est le plus fort ! »_

Seulement, à peine eut-il commencé à bouger dans la direction de la jeune femme que Claude s’était brusquement réveillé, se collant à lui tout en s’agrippant à ses bras avec force, cela au point qu’il sentait ses ongles s’enfoncer dans sa peau. Surpris, son attention se reporta sur l’Oméga… dont la nuque était juste sous ses narines, embaumant celles-ci de ce parfum exotique si unique et lui faisant totalement oublier ce qu’il voulait faire au départ.

—Si tu me délaisses déjà alors que je commence à peine à sentir que cette saleté perd en puissance, je vais vraiment mal le prendre Dimi, lui murmura l’archer à l’oreille sur un ton faussement joueur. Reprends-toi. Tu ne veux pas t’en prendre à elle.

Ces paroles combinées à ce parfum délicieux et entêtant firent taire ses fantômes, son instinct d’Alpha se focalisant totalement sur cet Oméga qui avait clairement exigé qu’il s’occupe exclusivement de lui, une demande qu’il se devait d’honorer.

Pendant un long moment, Dimitri ignora donc complètement Edelgard pour s’intéresser uniquement à Claude, lui permettant ainsi de constater qu’à force d’ébats, l’état de l’Oméga s’améliorait. Il avait cessé de perdre connaissance après leur troisième accouplement, ses cris durant l’acte étaient plus proches de la pure extase que de la douleur après la cinquième fois et il était de plus en plus tactile, ne montrant plus de signe d’inconfort majeur quand on le touchait. L’Alpha n’avait aucun mal à ne pas le mordre à la nuque, tout simplement car l’Oméga lui avait clairement dit à l’oreille qu’il était contre – si sa fierté d’Alpha en avait pris un coup, celle-ci se remit aussitôt lorsque l’Oméga se mit à lui susurrer à quel point il aimait le sentir en lui.

Il se rappela ensuite s’être endormi avec l’archer à ses côtés… mais ses songes furent vite hantés par les images des évènements de Duscur. Il se revit assister malgré lui à ce massacre, son père se faire assassiner sous ses yeux, Glenn lui ordonner de fuir avant de se faire massacrer à sa place… Les cris, l’odeur du sang, les flammes…

Habituellement, Dimitri finissait par se réveiller en sursaut quand ses cauchemars prenaient trop d’ampleur, cela au point de le laisser incapable de se rendormir par la suite tellement il était à cran – dans ces cas-là, soit il prenait une infusion de camomille pour apaiser ses nerfs, soit il sortait prendre l’air un moment. Mais là, son réveil fut plus doux, provoqué à la fois par une puissante odeur exotique absolument délicieuse et par quelque chose qui lui massait doucement l’arrière de la nuque, l’apaisant grandement. En ouvrant les yeux, il comprit que Claude, encore endormi, allait être sous le coup d’une nouvelle vague de chaleur… et qu’Edelgard s’était placée derrière l’Oméga, son bras étant tendu vers lui, sa main étant celle qui lui avait massé la nuque à peine une seconde plus tôt.

—C’était écrit dans le livre, lui dit-elle en ramenant son bras vers elle. Pour calmer un partenaire, c’est une solution possible quand un lien n’est pas existant. Tu… t’agitais dans ton sommeil…

Il hocha légèrement la tête, cela alors qu’elle s’éloignait pour s’installer de nouveau dans le coin où elle se trouvait au départ – il nota qu’elle y avait installé une couverture ainsi qu’un oreiller, réalisant qu’il l’avait peut-être réveillée. Au nez, il sentait clairement qu’elle était en rut, ce qu’il ne parvenait pas à confirmer à la vue, leur seule lumière étant à présent celle du ciel nocturne, leurs bougies s’étant toutes éteintes, mais à l’ouïe, il entendait à sa façon de respirer qu’elle devait essayer de contenir ses instincts d’Alpha pour ne pas reproduire l’incident du début.

D’ailleurs, ce parfum aux notes acidulées commençait à le déranger, l’Alpha qu’il était n’aimant pas cette concurrence potentielle… mais il avait l’impression qu’il commençait à la tolérer, le désir de la tuer s’étant estompé – du moins, ses fantômes avaient cessé de lui hurler cela – bien qu’il avait l’envie de la dominer pour lui montrer une bonne fois pour toutes qui commandait ici.

Seulement, en sentant que l’on s’agitait à ses côtés, Dimitri reporta son attention sur Claude dont le corps était parcouru de spasmes. Il l’entendait murmurer des choses étranges, comme s’il faisait un cauchemar, et son odeur s’était sensiblement modifiée… lui rappelait la fois où il avait senti la grande terreur qui avait saisi Felix lors de leur première bataille, un parfum de peur qu’il percevait encore parfois chez son ami d’enfance quand il essayait d’apaiser leur relation meurtrie.

—Rappelle-toi qu’il ne t’entend pas, lui rappela Edelgard avant de se faire plus petite. Il a toujours des hallucinations.

Effectivement… Tout ce qu’il avait pu dire à l’archer dernièrement n’avait eu aucun résultat… mais le toucher ne le faisait plus hurler de douleur comme au tout début et il pouvait toujours savoir qui était dans la pièce grâce à son odorat.

Prudemment, Dimitri toucha l’épaule de Claude alors qu’il murmurait des paroles étranges à ses oreilles. Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut, ses yeux s’ouvrant brutalement… et, sans prévenir, il tenta de le frapper avec force, contraignant le prince à le maîtriser en constatant qu’il se débattait et hurlait. Voyant que l’archer ne se calmait pas, Edelgard vint l’aider et, pendant qu’il empêchait l’Oméga de leur asséner coups de poings ou de pieds, elle commença à lui masser l’arrière de la nuque, le tout en lui caressant l’épaule.

Progressivement, l’archer s’apaisa, son visage étant passé de la terreur pure au soulagement, et se laissa aller contre la jeune femme, appréciant ce qu’elle était en train de lui faire.

—Il ne devait plus savoir où il était, supposa-t-elle dans un murmure tandis qu’il lâchait sa prise sur l’Oméga. Tant qu’il a des hallucinations, il y a une chance pour que ça se produise quand il se réveille.

—On aurait dit qu’il pensait qu’on allait l’attaquer, réalisa Dimitri en analysant après coup la réaction de leur camarade. Je me serais plus attendu à ce qu’il cherche à se lever…

—Cela dépend de ce que le Trela lui montrait. C’est peut-être ce que la drogue lui a fait croire et, au réveil, sans sa vue et son ouïe, il était difficile pour lui de savoir qui l’avait touché.

Probable oui… Dans tous les cas, il allait s’en souvenir pour la fois suivante et se tenir prêt à le maîtriser tant qu’il avait des hallucinations. Cela signifiait aussi qu’il n’était toujours pas envisageable d’administrer des contraceptifs au délégué des Cerfs d’Or et qu’il allait être compliqué de lui donner à boire – ce point précis était le plus inquiétant car l’Oméga n’avait pas bu d’eau depuis de nombreuses heures et le fait qu’il soit en chaleur accélérait la déshydratation.

Alors que son instinct d’Alpha commençait à gronder en lui, Edelgard s’éloigna de Claude pour retourner à sa place, l’Oméga lâcha un petit gémissement de protestation avant de se coller contre lui, soupirant de délice dans le creux de sa nuque – Dimitri se sentit rougir quand les lèvres de l’archer déposèrent un baiser sur sa peau, suivi d’un second qui attisa grandement son désir. Le message devint très clair quand la cuisse de son partenaire se glissa entre ses jambes, appuyant sur son phallus en érection avant d’être suivie d’un léger mouvement de hanches, convainquant l’Alpha qu’il était plus que temps de reprendre leurs ébats.

Durant l’acte, il avait aperçu, du coin de l’œil, la jeune femme les observer attentivement, mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour étouffer ses propres gémissements et grognements. A présent, il s’était habitué à sa présence, la tolérant probablement parce qu’elle avait calmé l’Oméga là où lui n’y était pas parvenu.

Vers la fin, il s’était assis sur le matelas, Claude sur ses genoux en train de le chevaucher à sa guise – vu les cris de pure extase qu’il poussait, il appréciait cette position. Seulement, il n’avait pas envisagé que, après leur orgasme, son partenaire en demanderait encore aussi vite, ce qui était quelque peu problématique car bien qu’en rut, la fatigue affectait quand même ses performances et sa vitesse de récupération.

Heureusement, l’archer avait déjà une solution à cela… et avait précisé aux Alphas ce qu’il désirait de leur part : sentir leurs mains sur son corps. En entendant cela, la jeune femme et lui avaient échangé un regard, celle-ci ne cachant pas sa surprise face à cette demande.

—Tu peux approcher El, lui dit Dimitri alors que l’Oméga était collé à lui, humant son odeur dans son cou. Je ne t’attaquerai pas.

—Très bien, dit-elle doucement en les rejoignant, se plaçant derrière Claude et commençant à lui masser la nuque, cela au plus grand bonheur de l’intéressé. De ce que j’ai lu dans le livre de Sylvain, les Alphas et Omégas ont beau avoir les mêmes zones érogènes, ils ne réagissent pas de la même manière à chacune d’elles.

—C'est-à-dire ?

—Par exemple, en tant qu’Alphas, c’est surtout nos sens qui réagissent, l’odorat en premier. C’est pour cela qu’un Alpha peut facilement être en rut en présence d’un Oméga en chaleur alors qu’un Oméga n’entrera pas aisément en chaleur s’il croise un Alpha en rut. Entre eux, les Omégas, d’instinct, chercheront le contact physique car c’est ce qui les stimule le plus.

Pour illustrer ses propos, Edelgard positionna Claude contre elle puis elle laissa sa main libre caresser le torse de l’archer, celui-ci poussant des soupirs de délice à ce contact. Il lâcha un gémissement appréciateur quand elle atteignit son ventre, ce qui étonna Dimitri.

—Je croyais que les Omégas n’aimaient pas qu’on leur touche le ventre ? interrogea-t-il, surpris de la réaction de leur partenaire.

—Selon le livre, c’est à éviter quand ils sont en pleine gestation sauf si on est le partenaire de l’Oméga concerné ou que l’on est soi-même un Oméga, lui expliqua la jeune femme en continuant de caresser l’abdomen de l’archer, ce que ce dernier semblait apprécier de plus en plus. Une autre zone érogène efficace chez eux en dehors des organes génitaux est l’intérieur des cuisses.

Manifestement, il avait des lacunes sur le sujet… ce qui n’était pas illogique dans le sens où il avait tout fait pour éloigner de potentiels partenaires, surtout les Omégas – heureusement qu’il avait pensé à ce bouquin dont Sylvain lui avait parlé car, dans le cas présent, il leur était plutôt utile.

Soudain, Edelgard se figea, ses yeux grands ouverts… puis elle se hâta d’attraper le poignet de Claude dont la main avait commencé à se glisser sous sa jupe à leur insu. Tandis que l’Oméga grommelait car on ne lui caressait plus le ventre, la jeune femme pesta contre lui, jurant qu’elle n’allait pas le rater quand il aurait retrouvé tous ses sens. Poussant l’archer à écarter un peu plus les jambes, Dimitri posa une main sur son abdomen, satisfaisant grandement le concerné, laissant son autre main à explorer les zones qui lui avaient été indiquées.

A force de caresses et de massages, l’Oméga avait atteint seul l’orgasme et, suite à cela, peinait clairement à garder les yeux ouverts. Ils l’allongèrent sur le matelas pour qu’il dorme et, alors que la princesse impériale s’apprêtait à retourner dans le coin où elle s’était installée, le prince la convainquit qu’ils pouvaient sans problème dormir tous les trois ensembles et que ce serait plus confortable pour elle. Après un moment d’hésitation, elle avait fini par accepter et, une fois dévêtue, les rejoignit.

Peu avant le lever du jour, une vague de chaleur de Claude les avait réveillés… ou plutôt ses mains baladeuses, l’Oméga leur ayant clairement signifié qu’il voulait reprendre leurs ébats et qu’il suggérait qu’Edelgard participe – la concernée était restée sans voix face à cette demande mais, étant en rut, elle avait eu bien du mal à résister à cette proposition.

Ce fut environ une demi-heure après, une fois le soleil levé, qu’ils entendirent frapper à la porte. Dimitri, après avoir enroulé un drap autour de sa taille, était allé ouvrir pendant que l’autre Alpha était en train de se couvrir elle et leur Oméga.

—Bonjour jeunes gens, lui dit Manuela avec un sourire malicieux, derrière elle se trouvant Mercedes avec un panier de nourriture et Flayn avec de quoi boire. Après cette nuit torride, c’est l’heure pour vous trois de subir un petit contrôle de votre état de santé.

Rapidement, l’infirmière de Garreg Mach les sépara pour les examiner tour à tour. Claude fut le premier dont elle s’occupa en compagnie de Flayn à l’intérieur de la chambre tandis que les deux Alphas sortirent de la pièce et restèrent avec Mercedes pour manger un peu.

—Quand je pense qu’il va être encore pire une fois qu’il aura tous ses sens… grommela Edelgard en humant du café ramené par leur camarade. Mais je comprends la nécessité de l’isoler : son odeur est très puissante quand il est en chaleur et tous les Alphas de notre étage se seraient battus pour lui mettre la main dessus, Lien ou pas.

—Ayant un odorat plus fin que toi et ayant plus côtoyé d’Omégas, je suis d’accord avec toi, admit Dimitri qui se remémora ce qu’il savait sur la lignée des Riegan. Je me demande d’ailleurs si cela n’a pas un lien avec sa fertilité…

—Comment cela ?

—Les Riegan sont une branche mineures des Blaiddyd par le mariage et… cette union est celle qui a donné le plus d’héritiers à ma maison. Cela ne s’est jamais reproduit par la suite.

—L’hypothèse est intéressante et se tient je trouve, approuva doucement Mercedes en lui tendant une brioche. D’ailleurs, ta chambre est entre celle de Felix et de Sylvain et je n’ai pas connaissance que cela te dérangeait tant que cela.

—L’odeur de Felix quand il est en chaleur n’est pas très forte, effectivement. Les Fraldarius n’ont, de plus, jamais eu d’Omégas très fertiles.

Oui, le parfum de l’épéiste quand il était en chaleur était supportable… mais c’était ses ébats entre lui et le rouquin qui le poussait à quitter sa chambre la nuit, ces deux-là faisant grincer le lit avec force à chaque fois, cela sans compter les coups répétés contre le mur – il avait maintenant une bonne idée de comment ils faisaient cela – et le fait qu’apparemment, Felix pouvait devenir très vocal dans ce contexte précis.

—Et pourquoi Flayn est-elle ici ? questionna Edelgard avec justesse. Je m’attendais à voir l’un des Cerfs…

—Hilda s’est réveillée avec une forte fièvre, répondit Mercedes en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Marianne et Lysithea sont restées avec elle tandis que Lorenz assume les fonctions de délégué suppléant à sa place. Elle est aussi très… agressive je trouve et cela allait en empirant de ce que je sais.

Fièvre et agressivité soudaine ? C’était curieux car cela ressemblait fort à…

—Elle serait en train de se présenter en Alpha ? supposa Dimitri, quelque peu surpris, tout comme Edelgard qui ne cacha en rien son étonnement. Ce n’est pas très fréquent chez les femmes, surtout que je n’ai pas entendu qu’il y en ait eu à Leicester auparavant…

—Ce n’est pas encore certain mais son frère étant lui-même Alpha, une possibilité existait, déclara calmement Mercedes. Pour le moment, rien n’est confirmé et selon Sylvain, son odeur n’a pas changé pour l’instant.

Rien d’anormal donc. Si la présentation d’une personne en Oméga était facile à repérer car l’odeur et les premiers symptômes des chaleurs venaient en même temps, celle d’un Alpha avait besoin de plusieurs heures avant d’être confirmé car le changement d’odeur corporel était tardif et pouvait, à tort, être confondu avec une maladie si le médecin faisant le diagnostic ne connaissait pas cette particularité – heureusement à Faerghus, les erreurs médicales de ce genre étaient rares et, le temps de voir l’évolution de l’état de la personne, on administrait aux patients des infusions de verveine ou de camomille, ce à quoi il avait eu droit le jour de sa propre présentation.

—Et pourquoi est-ce Flayn qui est venue et pas l’un des autres Cerfs ? questionna la princesse d’Adrestia en fronçant le nez. Aucun n’a voulu faire le déplacement ?

—En fait, le souci est que le nombre de personnes au courant de cet arrangement et du Trela était très restreint chez les Cerfs, répondit Mercedes, l’air ennuyée. Leonie, Raphael et Ignatz ne l’ont appris qu’il y a une heure à peine quand Hubert et Ingrid ont convoqué tout le monde dans la classe des Cerfs pour expliquer la situation. Flayn était présente à ce moment précis et elle s’est tout de suite proposée pour remplacer un des Cerfs.

—Seteth le sait ? demanda Dimitri en haussant un sourcil.

—J’en doute fort… Elle était d’ailleurs pressée de nous suivre quand Annie l’a aperçue près de l’étang. Je ne serais pas étonnée d’apprendre qu’il est en train de la chercher partout en ce moment même.

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé à cette remarque avant que Manuela ne vienne chercher Edelgard pour l’examiner dans une chambre libre, le laissant seul avec sa camarade de classe.

—Pour information, la situation ne semble pas s’arranger entre Sylvain et Felix, poursuivit Mercedes avec tristesse. Je crains que leur Lien soit mal utilisé durant trop de temps si l’on ne fait rien et que cela devienne irréversible…

—Vu le sujet de leur désaccord, je ne peux pas intervenir, précisa le prince en grinçant des dents, repensant au fait que les familles de ses amis étaient certainement ce qui attisait la colère de l’épéiste. Ils doivent en parler entre eux mais pour l’instant, c’est mal parti.

Pour ne pas aider, de mémoire, les chaleurs de Felix devaient être dans quelques jours et, s’il était toujours décidé à rester en froid avec Sylvain, il allait les passer seul… ce qui était plutôt mauvais pour un Oméga comme lui qui n’avait jamais connu cela.

—J’imagine qu’il voudra passer ses chaleurs avec Ashe, poursuivi Dimitri en soupirant de dépit. Je ne suis pas persuadé que ce soit une bonne idée.

—C’est même une très mauvaise idée, lui confirma sa camarade de classe. Felix a un Lien avec Sylvain qui est un Alpha et qui, en plus, tient à lui. Il ne réalise pas à quel point cela va être dur à supporter pour lui !

—Je le sais bien et je préfèrerai qu’il ne fasse pas cela mais… je le connais assez pour savoir qu’il est capable de courir ce risque.

Essayer de raisonner l’épéiste quand il était en colère était difficile, il le savait d’expérience. En général, pendant qu’il laissait son ami se défouler sur lui à l’entraînement, Ingrid s’occupait de Sylvain à qui elle n’avait pas de mal à tirer les vers du nez. Sauf que là, elle était seule pour gérer ces deux-là, leurs autres camarades de classe n’étant pas habitués à leurs disputes – bien qu’il avait de l’estime pour Ashe, il n’était pas persuadé qu’il parvienne à convaincre Felix de se calmer.

En entendant Manuela l’appeler, Dimitri écourta sa conversation avec Mercedes… mais garda bien dans un coin de sa tête qu’il allait avoir de quoi l’occuper une fois cette période d’Isolement terminée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernière partie avec le POV de Claude (et la plus longue qui plus est)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Quand Claude était enfant, il n’avait pas eu la vie facile à Almyra, étant détesté car il était à moitié Fódlien et, en plus, destiné à hériter du trône, ce qui lui créa de nombreux ennemis avant même sa naissance. Ses oncles et ses tantes furent les premiers dont il dut apprendre à se méfier, cela depuis le jour où l’un d’eux, clairement le moins futé de la famille, tenta de l’empoisonner via les salutations typiques d’Almyra qui étaient, par rapport à celles de Fódlan, bien plus tactiles. Suite à cela, il avait été formellement interdit à toute personne autre que le roi et la reine de le toucher sans qu’il n’ait donné son consentement.

Il fallait savoir qu’à Almyra, suivant le lien et le statut entre les personnes, elles ne se saluaient pas de la même manière. Cela partait d’une poignée de main bien ferme entre deux personnes qui ne se connaissaient pas ou peu à une accolade suivie d’une bise sur chaque joue voire, aussi, d’un bref baiser sur la bouche pour l’entourage le plus proche – dans le cas des couples, le baiser durait plus longtemps. Après qu’on eut tenté d’attenter ainsi à sa vie, l’archer s’était mis à ne plus vouloir être embrassé en public au point d’en développer un certain dégoût – seuls ses parents se permettaient ce geste envers lui mais uniquement en privé et c’était principalement sa mère qu’il laissait le toucher ainsi.

Jusqu’à ce qu’il ait ses seize ans, Claude avait dû apprendre à déjouer les tentatives d’assassinat sur sa personne, faisant mine d’être plus naïf qu’il ne l’était réellement pour tromper ses ennemis – il suspectait l’Emblème de Riegan de lui avoir sauvé la vie plus d’une fois lorsqu’il n’avait pas pu esquiver totalement des flèches ou des dagues. En cela, Nader lui avait été d’une grande aide, lui faisant travailler sa vitesse et lui apprenant le tir à l’arc vu qu’il n’excellait pas à la lutte – le jeune homme, bien plus tard, suspecterait que son statut d’Oméga expliquait le fait qu’il avait eu plus de mal que les autres Almyrois à gagner en musculature. Ainsi, il avait pu remettre à leur place certains de ses cousins qui avaient un peu trop envie d’en découdre avec lui – il fallait dire qu’ils avaient tout dans les muscles et pas grand-chose dans le crâne.

Ses ennemis les plus malins avaient opté pour des méthodes plus sournoises comme le poison, tuant une bonne poignée de ses serviteurs qui étaient chargés de goûter sa nourriture avant lui – il se souvenait encore de la rage dans laquelle son père était entré quand l’une des victimes fut empoisonnée en plein banquet. C’était à cause de cela que le jeune prince Almyrois s’était mis à l’étude des poisons, à la fois pour savoir les reconnaître et aussi pour essayer d’y développer une résistance en consommant de faibles doses de certains d’entre eux – un de ses ancêtres avait usé de cette technique avec succès… cela bien qu’au final, ce fut une banale chute de cheval qui eut raison de lui.

Le jour de ses seize ans, il fut annoncé qu’il quitterait Almyra pour Fódlan, allant vivre chez son grand-père maternel qu’il ne connaissait absolument pas le temps d’être suffisamment mature pour être digne de son héritage. Officieusement, il sut par sa mère que son oncle à Leicester, Godfrey von Riegan, était décédé et qu’étant manifestement porteur de l’emblème de Riegan, il pouvait hériter du duché des Riegan ainsi que de la position de chef de l’Alliance de Leicester.

Oh, il ne fallait pas croire qu’il ne connaissait rien à Fódlan avant qu’il n’y entre clandestinement : il avait appris le Fódlien dès son plus jeune âge, connaissait sa géographie et se doutait fort qu’il allait au-devant de mauvaises surprises. Seulement, il n’avait pas du tout anticipé qu’il se présenterait Oméga et tout ce qu’il allait devoir remettre en question sur sa propre personne.

Quand il eut passé le cap de ses premières chaleurs, il avait eu une longue conversation avec son grand-père, lui permettant de comprendre qu’il n’avait aucun intérêt à le crier sur tous les toits au sein de l’Alliance s’il ne voulait pas risquer de fragiliser sa position déjà précaire, faute au fait que ses origines exactes étaient tenues secrètes. En revanche, quand il évoqua ses craintes au niveau du combat, son parent rit aux éclats avant de prononcer des paroles qu’il grava bien au fond de son crâne.

—Si les Omégas étaient aussi faibles et vulnérables que beaucoup tendent à vouloir le croire, les Riegan n’auraient pas obtenu cette position au sein de l’Alliance. Les Alphas sont peut-être féroces mais les Omégas sont bien plus redoutables, surtout quand ils possèdent un esprit comme le tien. Ne laisse personne te faire rentrer dans ce moule que l’Empire veut imposer aux Alphas et Omégas et tu verras que ta situation n’est pas aussi terrible que tu peux le penser.

Claude avait travaillé dur pour être au point lors de sa rentrée à Garreg Mach, lisant tous les ouvrages à sa disposition à Derdriu, améliorant son Fódlien à l’oral au point de parvenir à atténuer son accent Almyrois pour qu’il soit aisé de le confondre avec celui de Leicester, étudiant la géopolitique de Fódlan – il était venu à ses oreilles que les héritiers de Faerghus et d’Adrestia étaient dans la même promotion que lui, faisant qu’il avait besoin d’être bien préparé face à eux. Il s’était même efforcé de se renseigner un maximum sur les Gloucester – il lui avait été recommandé, à raison, de se méfier du Comte Gloucester qui était le plus à même de poignarder quelqu’un dans le dos – et les Goneril – pour ses futurs projets, une collaboration avec Holst Goneril allait lui être nécessaire.

Sauf qu’il n’avait pas tenu compte d’une chose : le Trela, une drogue dont il n’avait pas connu l’existence avant que l’on ne tenter de lui en faire prendre à son insu. Trouver des informations dessus sans éveiller les soupçons de certaines personnes était compliqué mais il avait retenu deux choses : cette saleté provoquait ruts ou chaleurs suivant qui en avait pris et cela n’allait clairement pas être agréable à vivre. Difficile donc de s’y préparer efficacement.

Et cela se confirma quand il se réveilla avec des sons atroces dans les oreilles, des images étranges défilant devant son regard et l’impression qu’on lui enfonçait des millions d’aiguilles dans le corps. Il avait pris sur lui pendant un moment pour ne pas paniquer ou céder à la terreur, ce qui était épuisant quand l’on sentait clairement que l’on mourrait de chaud et que dès que l’on tentait de faire le moindre mouvement, celui-ci devenant insupportable tellement la douleur était forte. La seule chose dont il était certain, c’était que le seul sens auquel il pouvait se fier était son odorat, son nez ayant perçu à un moment le parfum d’Hilda qu’il connaissait par cœur.

Il commençait à atteindre ses limites, des visions rappelant à son souvenir toute la haine dirigée vers lui pendant des années et ses chaleurs aggravant son calvaire, quand deux fragrances vinrent titiller ses narines. La première avait été aisée à reconnaître, très musquée avec une note boisée qui évoquait les pins : Dimitri. La seconde était plus florale mais cette dominante acidulée ne pouvait correspondre qu’à une personne : Edelgard.

Visiblement, elle avait accepté sa requête mais s’était permis des libertés…

Se concentrant sur son odorat, il avait pu percevoir la senteur du café qui planait – il avait vite compris que ça ne pouvait pas être Hubert mais que, pour une raison qui lui échappait, les deux Alphas en avaient amené avec eux – ainsi que le fait que la jeune femme s’était mise à l’écart, signe qu’elle ne comptait probablement pas participer à ce qui allait suivre. Quand il avait perçu que le prince de Faerghus mettait du temps avant d’agir, Claude avait craqué et l’avait supplié de faire ce qu’il était censé faire avec un Oméga en chaleur.

Le niveau de douleur qu’il avait ressenti durant l’acte était particulièrement intense… et il avait usé de toute sa force mentale pour endurer cela. Il avait senti que son emblème s’était activé à un moment donné et que sa souffrance avait été effacée pour, pendant un instant, lui permettre de rétablir ses sensations à leur état normal et être emporté par une vague de pure extase qui le fit sombrer dans l’inconscience.

Son instinct le réveilla brutalement quand il perçut un danger à proximité… et qu’il réalisa que les odeurs des deux Alphas étaient bien trop proches l’une de l’autre. La conclusion la plus logique était qu’ils étaient en train de se battre… et que celui qui avait le dessus était Dimitri. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta dans leur direction, hurlant le nom de Dedue – il ignorait si le duscurien était à portée de voix mais il était celui qui avait le plus de chances de l’être, ce qui se confirma quand il sentit sa fragrance quelques minutes plus tard.

Claude avait bien compris le fonctionnement du Trela à présent : une drogue qui rendait le corps hyper-sensible aux moindres contacts physique – manifestement, cette partie du Trela était sensible aux hormones du plaisir car suite à cette partie de jambes en l’air, la douleur avait diminué en intensité – et qui était additionnée d’un hallucinogène assez puissant pour troubler vue et ouïe et empêcher la victime de communiquer – avec la fatigue, il peinait de plus en plus à ignorer ces visions qui se plaisaient à lui rappeler sa solitude non désirée à Almyra.

Vu la situation, il avait essayé d’inciter Edelgard à participer elle aussi mais elle n’avait vraisemblablement pas accepté son offre, faisant qu’il allait devoir faire en sorte de bien rester entre les deux Alphas pour les empêcher de s’entretuer. Usant de ses charmes d’Oméga, il avait donc fait en sorte que Dimitri se focalise uniquement sur lui, ce qui fonctionna à merveille. A force d’ébats et d’activations répétées de son Emblème de Riegan, Claude avait fini par enfin prendre du plaisir à l’acte – il avait d’ailleurs hâte de retrouver tous ses sens pour pleinement profiter de cela –, les douleurs atroces s’étant réduites à des fourmillements qui n’allaient certainement plus durer très longtemps.

A un moment, il avait dû s’endormir, épuisé. Seulement, ses songes furent loin d’être agréables, le ramenant à Almyra, plus précisément dans un nid de vipères qui tentaient de l’éliminer à la moindre occasion. Quand il fut réveillé, il était encore en partie là-bas, faisant que, par réflexe, il avait cherché à maîtriser celui qu’il pensait être un assassin. Lorsqu’il fut dominé et qu’il sentait que l’on cherchait à l’apaiser et non à le tuer, l’archer était revenu à la réalité – du moins autant que ce qu’il restait de ces hallucinations le lui permettaient – et se souvint qu’il était à Garreg Mach et sous l’effet du Trela.

Normalement, il évitait de se laisser aller comme cela mais étant en chaleur et avec Edelgard qui lui massait agréablement la nuque, il avait bien du mal à cacher qu’il appréciait cela, raison pour laquelle il avait été très mécontent quand elle était partie, faisant qu’il alla quémander l’attention de Dimitri – bon, de ce qu’il en avait déduit avec ses seuls sens à peu près fiables, il avait clairement l’ascendant psychologique sur l’autre Alpha.

Lorsqu’il s’aperçut que lui était encore sous une vague de chaleur mais que les deux Alphas avaient besoin d’une pause, il avait saisi sa chance en demandant à ce qu’ils viennent tous les deux s’occuper de lui… et cela avait fonctionné – il ne s’était pas attendu à autant apprécier qu’on lui caresse le ventre et nota bien cela dans un coin de sa tête.

Le temps avait ensuite passé, période où ils avaient dormi entre deux ébats. Quand il fut à nouveau réveillé, Claude avait constaté une amélioration : les sons qu’il percevait étaient plus supportables – bien qu’il avait l’impression d’avoir la tête sous l’eau – et sa vue, à présent obscurcie d’un voile noir, lui montrait vaguement les mouvements autour de lui. Au nez, il savait que les deux Alphas quittaient la pièce, laissant la place à d’autres personnes – le parfum de l’une d’elles était clairement celui de Manuela, reconnaissable, que la concernée le veuille ou non, à sa fragrance mentholée accompagnée d’une senteur très proche de celui du vin rouge, alcool qu’elle devait consommer un peu trop souvent, mais en revanche, celui de la seconde personne de la pièce lui posa souci.

L’archer sentait que l’infirmière scolaire l’examinait mais, si elle lui disait quelque chose, impossible pour lui de l’entendre – qui plus est, il avait très soif et commençait à avoir faim. Puis, soudain, celle qu’il n’avait pas identifiée pris sa main… et se mit à tracer des signes sur sa paume. En se concentrant, il réalisa ce qu’elle faisait : elle traçait des lettres. Ce n’était que quelques mots mais il n’avait pas de mal à deviner le sens.

« Tu arrives à comprendre ? »

—Je comprends oui, répondit-il calmement, saisissant cette chance de pouvoir communiquer dans les deux sens.

Son mystérieux interlocuteur reprit, un peu plus vite, ses tracés sur sa paume, mettant uniquement l’essentiel, lui donnant assez d’éléments pour reconstituer la phrase exacte.

« C’est Flayn. On va te donner à boire puis te faire prendre un contraceptif. »

—Bien compris.

Il garda la bouche entrouverte, permettant ainsi à Manuela de l’aider à avaler doucement quelques gorgées d’eau – il dut se retenir de soulever le verre, sa gorge étant plus sèche qu’il ne l’avait cru – puis on lui glissa dans la bouche une pilule avant de lui redonner un peu d’eau.

« Cela te gêne-t-il si on t’aide à te laver ? Sinon, on fait venir quelqu’un d’autre. »

—Je crois que Manuela m’a déjà vu à poil auparavant et je suis quasi certain qu’elle a vu bien pire que moi dans sa vie, dit-il avec amusement, sentant aux tremblements qu’il percevait que sa remarque avait dû grandement amuser Flayn.

Il laissa les deux femmes passer un linge humide sur son corps, la fraîcheur de celui-ci étant très appréciable – aux mains qu’il sentait sur son abdomen, l’infirmière scolaire l’examinait à nouveau et, vu qu’il sentait de la magie blanche et le fait qu’elle insistait sur cette zone, elle devait être en train de vérifier qu’il était bel et bien seul dans son corps. On lui posa ensuite quelques questions sur son état actuel auxquelles il répondit sans détours. A un moment, le parfum le plus fort quitta la pièce, lui faisant comprendre que l’ancienne chanteuse était partie.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose d’autre ? »

—J’aurais surtout des questions, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ce ne serait pas plutôt Marianne ou Hilda qui devraient être ici à ta place ?

« Je me suis proposée pour remplacer Hilda. Elle est souffrante. »

—Souffrante ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

« Elle est en observation le temps que l’on soit sûr. Manuela suspecte qu’elle se présente Alpha. »

Là, Claude eut du mal à retenir un hoquet de surprise. Il avait étudié la généalogie des Goneril et jamais il n’y avait eu de femmes Alphas – même, les chances qu’un membre de cette famille se présente Alpha ou même Oméga étaient plutôt faibles vu que, grand maximum, c’était une personne par génération. Si cela se confirmait, cela allait changer beaucoup de choses…

—Seteth sait que tu es ici ? demanda-t-il une fois qu’il eut repris contenance.

« Non. Je lui dirais une fois qu’on aura terminé. »

—Petite maline…

Sa remarque amusa Flayn de ce qu’il percevait.

« Il enquête sur ce qu’il s’est produit avec Shamir et le professeur. »

—Il a dit quelque chose ?

« Non. En revanche, quelqu’un a tenté de faire accuser Lorenz mais ça n’a pas fonctionné. »

—J’en conclus que c’était parce qu’il avait un excellent alibi et une voire plusieurs personnes pour le confirmer.

« C’est ça. Et la tentative était grossière. »

Il échangea ensuite des banalités avec elle, profitant pleinement de sa présence, cela jusqu’à ce qu’il sente venir une nouvelle vague de chaleur. Elle quitta la pièce, laissant revenir les deux Alphas – à l’odeur, Dimitri était de nouveau sous le coup de ses ruts et Edelgard n’allait certainement pas tarder à suivre. Il focalisa son intérêt sur l’Alpha le plus réceptif à ses avances, l’autorisant à le dominer physiquement – il n’avait aucun problème avec cela tant que l’on respectait ses exigences – et savourant la façon dont ses mains parcouraient son corps – il l’avait déjà remarqué plus tôt mais il avait la curieuse impression que le prince de Faerghus avait peur de le casser en deux vu la façon dont il le touchait, ce qui était compréhensible vu sa force physique mais qui, en toute logique, devait surement pouvoir être compensé au moins en partie par son Emblème de Riegan.

Après un nouveau moment d’extase, Claude devait bien reconnaître que Felix ne lui avait pas menti quand il disait qu’il était bien mieux d’avoir un partenaire durant ses chaleurs. Déjà, les orgasmes étaient nettement plus satisfaisants mais le mieux restait les caresses avant, pendant et après l’acte qui lui épargnait toute cette frustration qu’il avait pu ressentir quand il était tout seul à essayer d’assouvir les désirs charnels de l’Oméga qu’il était.

D’autres ébats suivirent, confirmant à l’archer que l’agressivité entre les deux Alphas qu’il avait perçue au tout début n’était plus qu’un souvenir… et lui permettant enfin de retrouver une partie de son audition ainsi que de sa vue – bon, ce n’était toujours pas ça vu que ce voile sombre était toujours là bien qu’il s’était éclairci et qu’il avait toujours des sifflements très désagréables dans les oreilles –, faisant qu’enfin, il pouvait entendre et plus ou moins voir ce que les deux Alphas faisaient exactement.

—… passée de connaître leur vie sexuelle, déclara Edelgard avec un grincement de dents. Ils ont VRAIMENT testé tout ça ?

—El’, ma chambre est juste entre les leurs donc oui, ils ont certainement testé tout ça vu ce que je pouvais entendre, soupira Dimitri. Et ils ne font pas cela que durant leurs ruts et chaleurs…

—Je vois…

—Felix et Sylvain sont si actifs que ça donc ?

Claude perçut nettement la surprise des deux Alphas, ceux-ci ayant surement cru qu’il n’était toujours pas capable de suivre leurs conversations. Il vit la silhouette de la jeune femme se rapprocher de lui avant de se mettre à son niveau.

—Tu comprends tout ce qu’on dit à présent ? questionna-t-elle sur un ton un peu ferme.

—Si on excepte un sifflement fort et agaçant, oui, j’arrive à vous entendre, répondit-il sans détour.

—Parfait.

Il vit à peine venir la gifle qu’il reçut au côté gauche du visage, ne pouvant donc pas esquiver le coup – il allait bien retenir que chez les femmes, Edelgard n’avait rien à envier à Hilda dans la catégorie de celles qui frappent plus fort que leur apparence ne le laisse suggérer, ce qui, en passant, était vu comme une qualité à Almyra et qu’à priori, c’était comme cela que son père avait eu le coup de foudre pour sa mère, celui-ci ayant plusieurs fois mentionné qu’elle l’avait frappé si fort qu’il en était tombé à la renverse.

—Ça c’est pour tout à l’heure quand tu as tenté de passer ta main sous ma jupe, dit-elle avant de s’éloigner. Nous sommes quittes à présent.

Passer sa main sous… Oups ! C’était donc sa cuisse qu’il avait touchée… Il était vraiment bien affecté par sa vague de chaleurs pour ne pas avoir réalisé que c’était elle qu’il essayait de tripoter et non Dimitri… Et depuis quand elle portait des jupes au juste ?!

Une fois remis de cette sacrée gifle, Claude profita de ce moment où ils étaient tous trois maîtres d’eux-mêmes pour échanger des informations. D’abord, il leur confirma qu’il ne souffrait plus d’hallucinations et que son Emblème s’était activé à plusieurs reprises, accélérant très probablement sa guérison – d’après la jeune femme, sans leur intervention et son Emblème de Riegan, il serait toujours en train d’hurler de douleur au moindre contact physique et, vu la longueur de ses chaleurs, elle n’écartait pas la possibilité que son calvaire aurait duré cinq jours. Ensuite, il leur posa quelques questions par rapport à la suite des évènements de la tombe…

—Ils ont fait exécuter les survivants ? répéta l’archer, tiquant sur cette partie du récit de ses camarades. Tout cela parce que leurs idées diffèrent de l’Eglise de Seiros ?

—C’est comme cela que ça avait été présenté, répondit Edelgard avec fermeté. S’ils les ont interrogés sur l’archer et comment ils ont mis la main sur cette version du Trela, nous n’étions pas présents pour le savoir.

—Déjà, que cette drogue soit arrivée jusqu’ici n’est pas une bonne nouvelle. Cela veut dire qu’il y a une possibilité non nulle qu’elle circule au sein de Faerghus et de Leicester à notre insu.

D’ailleurs, il serait bon qu’il revérifie quels nobles au sein de l’Alliance étaient plutôt pro-impérialistes – le Comte Gloucester était en tête – et ceux qui étaient du genre opportunistes – de mémoire, c’était le cas de celui qui était en charge du grand pont de Myrddin, un certain… il ne savait plus qui dont il avait reçu une demande en mariage qu’il s’était empressé de brûler tellement les phrases qu’il avait écrites lui avaient retourné l’estomac.

—Ce serait un vrai drame pour Faerghus, souligna Dimitri en grinçant des dents. Même si le nombre d’Alphas et d’Omégas est en baisse, ils restent bien intégrés à la société, cela grâce au fait que les puissantes maisons nobles du royaume comptent toujours des Alphas et Omégas et qu’elles veillent à ne laisser passer aucune loi visant à entraver leurs libertés.

—Pas seulement Faerghus, précisa la jeune femme avec justesse. Que cela nous plaise ou non, chacun de nous est amené à diriger sa nation à un moment donné et si du Trela circule, chacun de nous est menacé.

—D’où ta décision de participer à cette période d’Isolation je présume, supposa Claude avec un léger sourire. En plus de te placer sur un pied d’égalité avec nous, tu assures aussi ta propre sécurité le temps que l’Eglise de Seiros trouve qui a tenté de me droguer à deux reprises. Vu les derniers évènements, il y a des chances qu’il ait fait des erreurs…

—De ce que m’avais signalé Hubert, quelqu’un a encore tenté de faire accuser Lorenz mais c’était fait à la va-vite et Lysithea aurait attesté qu’il n’a pas pu faire cela.

Cet acharnement à vouloir faire porter le chapeau à l’héritier des Gloucester était suspect. Aucune chance que ce soit quelqu’un de l’Eglise Occidentale mais plus que ce soit une personne issue de l’Alliance qui, vu les circonstances, voulait écarter un prétendant gênant. Il pouvait déjà exclure Hilda, sa famille ayant des idées pro-Alphas et Omégas, mais elle courrait le risque d’être le nouveau bouc émissaire du coupable – sauf si celui-ci avait pour but de le pousser vers les Goneril. Il ne connaissait pas tous les élèves de sa maison et n’avait pas cherché à creuser le passé de tout le monde mais il allait devoir y remédier.

Quand la nouvelle vague de chaleurs arriva, ils mirent fin à leur discussion et reprirent leurs ébats.

Leurs activités sportives s’étaient poursuivies un moment, cela juste assez pour que Claude continue de noter une amélioration de son état, le sifflement s’atténuant et sa vue revenant progressivement à la normale. A un moment, alors qu’il en train de chevaucher Dimitri, il le sentit étrangement inactif… avant d’entendre un léger ronflement, lui faisant comprendre que l’Alpha s’était endormi. Edelgard était venu l’aider à atteindre l’orgasme en stimulant les zones sensibles de son corps, pestant légèrement contre lui pour être parvenu encore une fois à les épuiser tous les deux – ce n’était pas comme s’il avait su avant cela qu’il avait l’endurance nécessaire pour coucher avec deux Alphas.

Le jour avait commencé à décliner quand ils eurent un nouveau moment de répit. L’archer distinguait mieux les choses mais tout était flou – il avait à présent une bonne idée de ce que voyait Ignatz quand il n’avait pas ses lunettes sur le nez –, faisant qu’il lui était impossible d’analyser les expressions de ceux qui l’entouraient. A l’oreille, il savait que le prince dormait à côté de lui – il avait cru l’entendre prononcer « Glenn » dans son sommeil – tandis que la princesse avait laissé échapper un bâillement, signe qu’elle fatiguait elle aussi. Elle avait finalement décidé de sortir prendre un peu l’air, cela juste au moment où arrivait le ravitaillement via Dedue, Leonie et Dorothea.

Ils partagèrent une collation ainsi que les dernières nouvelles – il fut confirmé ce qui était redouté : Hilda s’était bel et bien présentée Alpha. De plus, l’enquête sur le Trela au sein du Monastère avançait dans le bon sens, certains marchands collaborant pleinement suite à la découverte que l’un des coupables s’était potentiellement fait passer pour l’un d’eux afin d’éloigner la cuisinière – ce ne fut pas une surprise quand le duscurien leur apprit que la cause de l’absence de la serveuse était une suspicion d’intoxication alimentaire qu’elle fut la seule à avoir le jour où fut servi ce fameux ragoût, confirmant ainsi la préméditation de cet acte. Puis une fois leurs camarades partis, ils repartirent sur le même rituel avant de dormir un peu.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, Claude fut complètement rétablit, ayant retrouvé tous ses sens… mais cela fit aussi que sa libido d’Oméga fut accentuée, retrouvant probablement son niveau normal qui, vu les têtes de ses deux Alphas, ne s’étaient pas préparés à cela – Edelgard le trouvait presque insatiable à présent. L’Oméga s’était donc attelé à étudier le livre prêté par Sylvain – il repéra des notes qui en disaient beaucoup sur ce qu’il faisait au lit avec Felix – afin de tester tout ce qui pouvait s’y trouver – il avait vite constaté qu’être physiquement dominé ne le dérangeait absolument pas – et adapter cela lorsqu’il y avait un partenaire supplémentaire – convaincre la concernée de le laisser lécher ses parties intimes avait été plus facile que prévu, probablement parce qu’elle était bien éprouvée par ses ruts.

En revanche, quand il s’agissait de dormir, l’archer avait pris l’habitude de se coller au maximum à Dimitri, ses songes n’étant pas des plus reposants quand il ne sentait personne blotti contre lui – il suspectait que c’était un des derniers effets du Trela, ses cauchemars aimant lui rappeler à quel point le moindre bruit dans sa chambre à Almyra pouvait mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve – mais restants affectés par ses chaleurs – le plus bizarre avait été quand il avait rêvé que les deux Alphas lui faisaient l’amour dans son pays d’origine, cela alors qu’il était visiblement en cloque.

Au bout de trois jours d’isolement, Edelgard était arrivée au bout de sa période de ruts et, épuisée, était allée s’installer dans une chambre adjacente pour récupérer en attendant que les sept jours se soient tous écoulés – la période d’isolement pour Claude étant de sept jours, elle avait été étendue aux deux Alphas au cas où, ce qui leur laissait à tous le temps de se remettre de leurs ruts et chaleurs. Bien que l’Oméga ait été peiné de perdre un partenaire, il lui en restait un qui lui convenait très bien et dont il pouvait pleinement profiter.

—Je suis désolé pour t’avoir fait du mal, lui dit Dimitri après leur dernière partie de jambes en l’air, alors qu’ils étaient tous deux encore blottit l’un contre l’autre. Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles plus m’adresser la parole après ça…

—Si tu parles du tout début où cette drogue me tuait à petit feu, je te rappelle que j’étais d’accord pour que soit fait le nécessaire, répondit doucement l’archer, glissant sa main derrière la nuque de son camarade avant de commencer à masser cette zone. Vous ne seriez jamais venus, je ne suis pas certain que je m’en serais remis.

—Cela ne change rien au fait que je t’ai fait souffrir…

L’archer réfléchit longuement à quoi faire. Il avait déjà noté que quelque chose n’allait pas chez son partenaire, celui-ci ayant plusieurs fois montré une mauvaise estime de lui-même et un sommeil agité. A part cela, c’était quelqu’un d’honnête et qui avait un grand cœur.

—Dimi, ferme les yeux.

Bien que le prince ait tiqué sur le surnom et la demande, il s’exécuta, ses sourcils légèrement froncés trahissant son appréhension. Claude, après avoir rapidement pesé le pour et le contre de ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire, rapprocha son visage de celui de Dimitri. Calmement, il posa une brève seconde ses lèvres sur une des joues de l’Alpha, fit de même avec l’autre puis, après avoir bien rappelé à son souvenir qu’il n’était pas en face d’une personne qui allait chercher à le poignarder dans le dos ou à le trahir, il acheva sa salutation Almyroise d’un bref baiser sur les lèvres, scellant ainsi le fait qu’il plaçait son partenaire parmi ceux en qui il avait le plus confiance.

—Tu… souffla le prince en rouvrant les yeux, son visage ayant pris des teintes rosées. Je croyais que tu n-

—Pas sans mon consentement, coupa l’archer avec un léger sourire. Que sa Princieuseté se considère comme chanceuse que j’ai autant foi en elle pour lui accorder ce privilège.

Ce moment avait permis d’apaiser l’Alpha… et avait initié un changement de rythme dans leurs ébats qui était loin d’être déplaisant, comme s’il satisfaisait son grand appétit sexuel que, jusqu’ici, ses deux partenaires avaient eu bien du mal à combler. Il avait déjà noté que Dimitri ne craignait en rien de satisfaire ses désirs mais quand il s’agissait s’assouvir les siens, Claude le sentait toujours hésiter, faisant qu’il avait dû lui faire comprendre qu’il avait le droit de faire cela, lui donnant une permission verbale ou silencieuse.

Là, il le vit rapprocher son visage du sien durant leur étreinte, marquant un temps d’arrêt tandis que ces yeux bleus regardaient ses lèvres avec envie. L’archer avait réfléchit un bref instant avant de joindre leurs bouches une première fois… puis une seconde… puis pleins d’autres, l’Alpha parvenant à l’embrasser jusqu’à réussir à lui couper le souffle tout en lui procurant un tel plaisir qu’il eut du mal à revenir à la réalité. Quand ce fut le cas, il resta de longues minutes collé à son partenaire, l’entraînant dans un baiser à la fois doux et savoureux.

Lorsqu’Edelgard revint avec eux, l’air plus fatiguée qu’à son départ – le mot « grincements » fut la seule explication qu’elle daigna leur fournir –, ils la convainquirent aisément de dormir à leurs côtés, cela même s’il y avait un risque qu’elle entre de nouveau en rut – ce n’était pas arrivé, probablement parce qu’elle était éreintée et qu’elle avait besoin de récupérer de ses précédents ruts. Elle ne fit aucune remarque quand elle les vit s’embrasser, probablement parce que Claude, en l’observant, avait noté qu’elle avait une attirance étrangement plus poussée vers Dimitri que vers lui et qu’il lui en avait fait part, ce que la jeune femme avait refusé de confirmer… mais n’avait pas nié.

Alors que le prince dormait à points fermés, l’archer avait repéré l’autre Alpha près de son coin habituel, en train de lire un livre que lui avait amené Bernadetta – de ce qu’il pouvait voir du titre, c’était un ouvrage sur l’art. Elle semblait littéralement absorbée par son contenu, n’ayant pas noté qu’il s’était réveillé. Il se leva discrètement du matelas pour se placer derrière elle, jetant un bref coup d’œil au contenu exact de ce bouquin – visiblement, son sujet principal était les portraits, expliquant les techniques pour dessiner des visages.

—Aurait-on un passe-temps secret ? questionna-t-il avec malice, faisant sursauter la jeune femme qui le fixa d’un œil noir.

—Es-tu obligé de me surprendre de cette façon ?! le réprimanda-t-elle avant de s’adoucir un peu. Et non, je ne m’adonne pas au dessin. Bernadetta m’a aimablement prêté ce livre quand j’ai mentionné le fait que je m’ennuyais. 

—Charmante attention de sa part.

Il se déplaça pour se placer face à elle, cela alors qu’elle refermait l’ouvrage en plaçant un morceau de papier pour marquer sa page.

—Comment as-tu deviné pour Ferdinand ? questionna-t-elle, le fixant avec attention.

—Oh, ça ? fit-il avec un sourire en coin. Déjà, son odeur avait changé et puis s’il s’était présenté Alpha, vu à quelle fréquence il te défie, toi et Hubert auriez dû être encore plus hostiles envers lui. Or, ce n’était pas le cas… Avec qui a-t-il un Lien au juste ? Hubert je présume ?

—… Exact. Just-

—Je tiendrai ma langue. Seulement, j’espère qu’il a tout de même eu le choix avant de se faire mordre.

Légère crispation de la mâchoire durant leur conversation : à priori, elle cachait quelque chose sur ce sujet. Vu qu’elle n’était plus en ruts et qu’il voyait qu’elle avait le flacon de café à portée de main, inutile de continuer à l’interroger sur ce sujet car il serait face à un mur. Surtout que vu l’étincelle dans ses yeux violine, elle allait contre-attaquer.

—Tu n’es pas de Fódlan, n’est-ce pas ? demanda Edelgard avec suspicion tandis qu’il faisait au mieux pour réprimer toute réaction.

—Qu’est-ce qui te faire dire ça, princesse ? répondit Claude en la jaugeant du regard. Encore un problème avec mes manières ?

—Tu parlais en dormant.

Cette simple phrase lui glaça le sang. Fichue drogue…

—Je n’ai pas reconnu la langue donc tu n’es ni de Brigid, ni de Dagda, poursuivit la jeune femme qui analysait le moindre de ses gestes. Dimitri a dû t’entendre aussi mais vu qu’il n’a pas relevé, je tendrai à exclure Sreng et Albinea voire Duscur bien qu’il me semble qu’ils parlent Fódlien eux aussi. Il ne reste donc que Morfis et… Almyra.

—Intéressant, admit-il, n’aimant guère le fait qu’elle soit si proche de la vérité à cause des cauchemars causés par le Trela. Mais peut-être que c’était juste des mots sans aucun sens.

—Possible… Mais dans le cas où j’aurais raison, je me demanderai ce que cette personne, en tant qu’observateur extérieur à Fódlan, penserait de l’Eglise de Seiros et, surtout, du culte de la Déesse. 

Effectivement… Claude n’avait pas raté le fait qu’Edelgard était bien moins pieuse qu’elle le laissait croire, un point qu’ils avaient en commun. Curieux car il lui avait pourtant semblé que les Hresvelg avaient l’emblème de Seiros…

—Peut-être qu’il trouve stupide d’avoir une foi aveugle en une entité hypothétique au lieu de croire en ses propres capacités, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Ou peut-être qu’il s’en fiche totalement.

Il lui avait donné cette vérité car il savait qu’elle n’allait pas crier sur tous les toits qu’il ne suivait pas les préceptes de Seiros mais aussi pour lui donner un peu de grain à moudre afin qu’elle le laisse tranquille pour un temps. De toute manière, si elle était décidée à savoir qui il était réellement, elle allait forcément revenir à la charge à un moment donné ou trouver quelqu’un pour lui donner ce qu’elle désirait… et il suspectait qu’elle avait déjà découvert pas mal de choses sur ses activités annexes.

—Cela a du sens… dit-elle, à priori satisfaite de ce qu’il avait accepté de lui donner.

—Et aussi… poursuivit-il, se retenant d’afficher une réaction. Il se peut que là d’où il vient, une gifle soit l’équivalent d’une déclaration d’amour voire, même, d’une demande en mariage mais ce n’est que pure supposition.

La vitesse à laquelle Edelgard blêmit en entendant cela ainsi que ses yeux étant devenus ronds comme des soucoupes l’amusa grandement, surtout quand, après qu’il lui ait adressé un sourire charmeur, elle se soit mise à rougir, d’abord de gêne puis de colère quand elle réalisa qu’il s’était probablement moqué d’elle – quoique, pas totalement dans le sens où une femme giflant un homme avec force à Almyra plaisait beaucoup et que dans la cas où c’était lui qui était giflé, la demoiselle aurait potentiellement été sollicitée pour être sa fiancée.

—Pour changer de sujet… fit-il, reprenant son sérieux. Combien d’Alphas et d’Omégas se trouvent réellement au sein de l’Empire.

—Un rapport avec le fait que vous vous intéressez à la généalogie je présume ? répliqua-t-elle, lui confirmant qu’elle savait ce qu’il avait demandé à Linhardt. Et pour vous répondre, à l’origine, ils étaient surtout dans la partie nord de l’Empire mais les mariages entre familles nobles ainsi que différents évènements marquants de notre histoire les ont répartis sur tout le pays. J’ignore leur nombre exact actuellement mais certainement un peu moins que Faerghus. En quoi cela vous intéresse ?

—Curiosité personnelle.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par le réveil de Dimitri et l’arrivée d’une nouvelle vague de chaleurs, poussant la jeune femme à retourner s’installer dans son coin, reprenant sa lecture pendant qu’ils faisaient leur affaire – Claude sentait qu’elle les observait discrètement… mais est-ce que ses yeux le trompaient ou bien était-elle plus intéressée par l’autre Alpha ? Il n’allait pas la juger si c’était le cas mais il avait intérêt à s’en souvenir.

Quand arriva le jour où les deux Alphas avaient atteints la fin de leurs ruts, lui, le seul Oméga, avait toujours ses chaleurs mais elles avaient baissé en intensité, comme si son corps s’était adapté à la situation. Comme il n’avait pas pu demander à Hilda de lui ramener ses charmants accessoires, il avait supposé qu’il était bon pour se débrouiller tout seul… mais son partenaire principal proposa de rester pour l’assister comme il le pouvait, une attention qu’il avait grandement appréciée – l’Alpha était épuisé, ce qui était normal, mais rien que le fait de sentir ses mains sur son corps était un pur bonheur.

Lorsqu’il arriva enfin au bout de ses chaleurs, il était tellement éreinté qu’il dormit plus de douze heures d’affilées, s’étant juste brièvement réveillé pour se coller à l’Alpha le plus proche car il avait froid – c’était un des effets secondaires dû à ses longues chaleurs qui, heureusement, ne durait que le temps que son corps se soit reposé. Après une rapide collation, il avait ensuite enchainé une longue sieste jusqu’à se réveiller frais et dispo… ainsi que son ventre criant famine, son appétit pouvant certainement rivaliser avec celui de Raphael – il avait béni Dedue, Bernadetta et Leonie quand ils arrivèrent avec le repas.

Alors qu’il mangeait, Byleth avait demandé à Dimitri de venir sans en préciser la raison, un point qui intrigua grandement Claude, tout comme Edelgard quand elle rentra dans la pièce au moment où ils partaient.

—Que se passe-t-il au juste ? demanda-t-elle en s’asseyant à côté de lui, remettant en place la cape de son uniforme de déléguée qui lui avait été ramené plus tôt par Dorothea. J’ai vu Seteth qui attendait avec un chevalier de Seiros que je n’ai jamais vu…

—Je sais juste que le prof voulait voir Dimitri, répondit l’archer avant de prendre une bouchée d’un gâteau aux fruits et de l’avaler. Pour qu’il y ait tant de beau monde, ce doit être grave…

—Oui… et ça ne nous concerne pas directement donc rien à voir avec le Trela.

Cela était certain… Ils allaient devoir interroger leur camarade pour en savoir plus – à condition qu’il ait le droit de leur en parler – ou bien attendre demain matin que se termine leur période d’Isolement. Dans tous les cas, Claude avait conscience que beaucoup de choses allaient changer pour lui et qu’une longue discussion allait s’imposer avec les autres Cerfs d’Or, plus particulièrement Hilda avec qui il ne pouvait plus se permettre certaines choses maintenant qu’elle était une Alpha.

Quelles autres surprises lui réservait-on encore ?

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous me cherchez, j'suis surement en train de me mettre à jour côté séries...


End file.
